Trouble Baby
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Hari-hari duo L dalam masa pemborgolan langsung berubah drastis setelah L menemukan seorang bayi albino di depan pintu apartementnya. OOC, Gaje, R&R? CHAP 4 UPDATE!
1. Who is This Baby?

Holla Minna!

Fic kedua saya di fandom DN ini. Padahal saya ini pencinta LightxMisa, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya terbawa-bawa suka LightxL?

Ok daripada saya kebanyakan ngomong, mendingan kita mulai aja!

Happy Reading Minna-san…

**Disclaimer : Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Rated : T**

**Shonen-ai just for fun**

**OOC, GaJe, Jayus dan segudang kegilaan lainnya!**

**Di sini Light dalam masa pemborgolan bersama L.

* * *

**

Light POV

Ya, di sinilah aku sekarang. Terjebak dalam hari-hariku setiap saat bersama dengan si panda jadi-jadian yang mengaku sebagai detektif nomor satu di dunia. Tinggal satu atap dengannya di apartement yang sengaja dia beli untuk kami.

Ini semua dia lakukan karena dia sangat mencintaiku, eh bukan- maksudku karena dia sangat mencurigaiku. Ya, dia curiga kalau aku adalah Kira, pembunuh misterius yang melakukan pembunuhan besar-besaran pada para kriminal di dunia ini. Saking curiganya dia padaku, tanganku sampai diborgol dengan tangannya seperti ini, menyebalkan sekali. Padahal dia selalu mengeluh kalau tangannya sangat sakit karena ditarik-tarik olehku. Memangnya ini salah siapa hah? Kita kan punya kehidupan yang harus dijalani masing-masing.

Huh! Kalau saja aku tahu nama aslinya, sudah kutulis namanya itu di Death Note milikku ini. Waduh! Sekarang jadi ketahuan kalau aku adalah Kira. Tapi tak apalah. Ini kan hanya ada dalam pikiranku, orang lain mana tahu. Benar kan?

Seperti malam-malam biasanya, aku dan dia nonton TV di ruangan depan. Kami tidak ke markas karena dia bilang weekend ini mau di rumah saja.

Dia menyetel berita televisi yang tengah menayangkan pencuri celana dalam di asrama putri di suatu sekolah di Tokyo, yang saat ini masih buron. Melihatnya tanganku menjadi gatal dan panas. Ingin rasanya aku cepat-cepat menuliskan nama pencuri bejat itu di Death Noteku. Tapi aku harus tenang. Mungkin saja ini sengaja dilakukan olehnya supaya dugaan aku adalah Kira semakin kuat. Aku yang diberi otak jenius seperti ini mana mungkin terjebak! Fufufu

_Tok..tok..tok_

Aku langsung membuyarkan pikiranku ketika terdengar pintu depan diketuk seseorang dari luar. Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut acak-acakan di sampingku yang sedang melahap pancake di piringnya ini.

"Hari ini giliranmu untuk membuka pintu, Ryuuzaki!" kataku pada orang di sampingku yang kukenal dengan nama Ryuuzaki ini. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak Kira-kun saja yang membukanya?" balasnya enteng.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku ini bukan Kira!" bentakku. Merasa jengkel juga dia selalu memancing emosiku seperti ini. Huh!

_TOK..TOK..TOK.._

"Hei! Cepat buka pintunya!" perintahku lagi. Bukannya dia sendiri yang membuat jadwal giliran siapa yang memasak, cuci piring, membersihkan WC dan membuka pintu sehari-harinya? Dan hari ini adalah giliran dia untuk membukakan pintu untuk siapa saja yang datang pada hari ini.

_TOK..TOK..BRUAGH!..BRAK..!_

Sepertinya orang yang mengetuk pintu di luar semakin anarki saja karena pintunya belum dibuka-buka terus.

"WOIIII!" Ryuuzaki berteriak. "Pintu rumah saya bisa rusak kalau ditimpuk-timpuk seperti itu!" teriak Ryuuzaki seraya bangkit dari duduk-jongkoknya-menuju pintu. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja sih?

Saat Ryuuzaki keluar, kesempatan ini tidak aku sia-siakan begitu saja. Aku langsung mengeluarkan Death Note yang aku sembunyikan di kaos singletku dan menuliskan nama pencuri celana dalam yang masih buron itu.

End Light POV

* * *

L membuka pintu apartementnya. Siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini? Tapi dilihatnya tidak ada orang di depan pintunya. L celingak-celingkuk ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak sengaja arah pandangnya tertuju pada keranjang besar di bawah kakinya.

'Ini…..' L jongkok di depan keranjang tersebut. 'Makanan dari Watari!' pikir L. Dia segera mengangkat keranjang yang dia kira berisi makanan itu ke dalam rumah.

L meletakkan keranjang itu di meja tempat L dan Light nonton TV tadi. Light yang tadi sedang nyengir-nyengir gaje langsung terdiam bagitu melihat barang yang diletakkan oleh L di atas meja.

"Apa itu?" tanya Light penasaran. "Saya juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ini makanan dari Watari. Dia memang tahu sekali kalau saya sedang kehabisan stok makanan manis!" ungkap L. Light memutar bola matanya bosan. L langsung mengulurkan tangannya berniat membuka kain yang menutupi keranjang tersebut. Mata L sudah berbinar-binar membayangkan makanan manis di keranjang tersebut.

Tapi…. L langsung terbelalak tatkala membuka kain penutup tersebut. Yang dia lihat bukanlah setumpuk makanan manis, tapi seekor -eh sesosok makhluk kecil berambut putih yang sedang mengemut jempol kakinya.

"Light-kun, ini bayi kan?" tanya L polos sambil memegang sebelah kaki si kecil dan mengarahkannya tepat di wajah Light.

"Huwaaa!" sontak Light langsung merebut si kecil dari pegangan L dan mendudukkannya di meja.

"Kau ini, Ryuuzaki. Tadi itu berbahaya sekali!" teriak Light sambil menghela nafas lega. Sementara L hanya manggut-manggut.

Light menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia ini bayinya siapa? Hmm…dari segi fisik, sepertinya bayi ini berusia Sembilan belas bulan lebih lima hari. Light yang merupakan mantan anggota posyandu terdekat, tentu saja tahu hal-hal seperti ini.

"Ryuuzaki, kau menemukan bayi ini di mana?" tanya Light. "Saya menemukannya di depan pintu!" jawab L.

"Lebih baik kita serahkan saja bayi ini ke kantor polisi. Biarkan mereka yang mencari keluarga dari bayi ini!" usul Light sambil melirik ke arah si bayi albino ini.

"Kila…Ki..la.." bayi itu menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke arah Light.

"Huh? Kila?" L memiringkan kepalanya karena mendengar ucapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti dari si bayi itu.

Mata Light membulat sempurna. Dia yang diberi otak jenius bisa menangkap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh bayi tersebut. Yang dia maksud 'Kila' itu adalah 'Kira'. Bayi ini tahu kalau Light adalah Kira? Baru ketemu udah sok kenal begitu. Dengan cepat Light langsung membungkam mulut si kecil itu dengan tangannya.

"Hahaha..sepertinya dia lapar!" kata Light sambil tertawa hambar untuk mengalihkan pembicaraaan. Dia berharap L tidak sadar ucapan bayi ini tadi.

"Rupanya dia lapar. Kalau begitu, ini…" L langsung memasukkan permen lollypop miliknya ke mulut si albino. "Hey! Jangan!" teriak Light kaget ketika melihat L langsung menjejalkan bayi yang baru berusia Sembilan belas bulan lebih lima hari tersebut lollypop miliknya. Tapi…

_Gubrak!_

Light langsung jatuh tersungkur begitu melihat si bayi terlihat senang mengemut lollypop dari L. Jangan-jangan dia bakal jadi pewarisnya si Ryuuzaki batin Light.

"Dia benar-benar manis, Light-kun! Saya jadi ingin memakannya!" ucap L sungguh-sungguh. "Dia di sini saja! Cepat atau lambat, orang tuanya pasti akan datang sendiri. Sampai saat itu tiba, kita rawat saja bayi ini!"

'Kita? Loe aja kali, gue nggak!' batin Light yang kesal atas permintaan L barusan. Karena pasti dia lagi yang bakal kena imbasnya.

"Papa..Pa..pa.." si kecil itu melirik ke arah L dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Papa'.

"Aduh…saya ini bukan papa kamu!" kata L sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Light terkikik geli mendengar L dipanggil Papa oleh bayi ini. Huahaha! Light tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Mama…Mama.." si albino menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke arah Light.

"UAPUAH?" Light melotot mendengar bayi tersebut memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mama'. Dia yang bertampang maskulin dengan tubuh yang gagah perkosa eh, perkasa seperti ini dipanggil dengan sebutan 'mama'? Apakah dia terlihat begitu pantas memakai high heels atau memakai baju daster? Ini benar-benar konyol!

"Hehehe lucu juga yah. Saya jadi papanya dan Light-kun jadi mamanya!" L terkikik geli. Mungkin dia membalas kikikkan Light tadi.

"TIDAK MAU! AKU YANG HARUSNYA JADI PAPA. DAN KAU YANG JADI MAMA, RYUUZAKI!" sembur Light. Dia masih tidak terima harus menjadi uke-nya si L ini.

"Loh? Bukannya bayi ini yang memutuskan sendiri?" balas L enteng.

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya aku yang jadi papanya! Kau tidak pantas jadi seorang papa. Kau bahkan tidak punya kumis!" teriak Light yang mengungkit-ngungkit kumis, tidak sadar kalau dia juga tidak punya kumis.

"JADI, LIGHT-KUN MAUNYA SEPERTI APA, HAH?" L juga terpancing emosi. "KITA CERAI!" teriak Light nggak nyambung. "MEMANGNYA SAYA TAKUT APA?" L berkacak pinggang.

"Hiks..Hiks.." Light dan L menghentikan perkelahian mereka ketika mendengar isakkan dari si albino.

"Huwaaa…jangan nangis! Jangan nangis!" teriak duo L itu panik. L mencoba menghibur bayi kecil itu dengan cara menjulurkan lidahnya berniat tampil lucu, tapi si kecil malah menangis semakin kencang.

_Duk!_

"Aduh…" Light dan L mengelus-ngelus kening mereka yang tidak sengaja berbenturan. Mereka berdua terdiam ketika melihat si albino tidak lagi menangis. Apa karena kening mereka berbenturan tadi terlihat lucu olehnya?

L mencoba lagi. Dia menarik bibir Light untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Dan berhasil! Si albino malah bertepuk-tepuk senang melihatnya. L lalu mencobanya lagi. Kali ini dia naik ke punggung Light dan menjadikan Light seperti kuda. Berhasil lagi! Si albino sekarang malah tertawa berguling-guling, membuat Light dan L langsung sweatdrop setiap lima detik sekali.

Dengan begitu, L mengambil kesimpulan kalau bayi ini tidak mau melihat Light dan dirinya bertengkar seperti tadi.

"Ne Light-kun, bagaimana kalau kita beri nama bayi ini. Kasihan kan dia dipanggil albino atau bayi kecil terus sama author kita ini?" usul L yang dibalas oleh anggukakan setuju dari Light. "Bagusnya namanya apa yah?" gumam Light.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau namanya Raden Mas Nate River Mangundiredjo Kusumaatmadja Purwasasmitadireksa Yagami?" ucap L lantang.

"Kenapa ada Yagami-nya segala? Kenapa bukan namamu saja?" tanya Light. Padahal ini kesempatan buat dia untuk tahu nama asli si panda beracun ini.

"Bukannya Light-kun sendiri yang bilang ingin jadi papa? Anak kan mengikuti marga ayahnya!" L menjelaskan. Light yang pada dasarnya orang yang selalu melihat ke masa depan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau anak ini mengikuti ujian nasional? Pasti dia akan sangat kerepotan melingkari kolom namanya yang sangat panjang itu.

"Jangan, itu terlalu panjang! Bagaimana kalau umm……Japra?" usul Light yang langsung mendapat lemparan sendok tembok dari si no name.

"Umm…" L dan Light terlihat berpikir keras. Ternyata si no name ini sangat pilih-pilih. Tak lama kemudian Light dan L saling pandang.

"Near!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

Uhuk..uhuk..

Yeah! Perpaduan nama Raden Mas Nate River Mangundiredjo Kusumaatmadja Purwasasmitadireksa Yagami dan Japra menghasilkan 'Near' sebagai nama si kecil albino!

Huaaa..gomen kalo mereka sangat OOC di sini. Near juga! Mungkin hari-hari yang menyenangkan duo L akan dimulai di chap depan.

Ciao…

Mind to Review?


	2. Seeking of milk and diapers

Yeah! Saya kembali lagi.

Haih. Maaf apdetnya kelamaan yah? Tapi ini saya persembahkan chap yang saya buat dengan penuh perasaan.

Semoga minna-san terhibur…

* * *

**Trouble Baby**

Baby..baby..my baby..

**Disclaimer : Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**Rated : T**

**OOC, GaJe, Typo, Jayus dan segudang kegilaan lainnya!**

**Just for fun

* * *

**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30, dan ini adalah saatnya untuk tidur. Light dan L sudah membereskan tempat tidur. Sedangkan Near sudah tidur dari tadi. Aduh, bahkan Near belum sempat dimandikan oleh duo L itu.

Karena borgol ini, Light harus tidur satu ranjang dengan L. Jadi, saudara Light tidur di sisi kanan dan saudara L di sisi kiri. Sementara Near tidur di tengah-tengah mereka. Takut kalau Near sampai jatuh bila tidur di sisi ranjang, bu. Kalau Light atau L yang jatuh sih bodo amat!

Merasa gerah, Light mulai membuka piyamanya.

"UGYAAAA!" mendengar L menjerit, sontak Light langsung naik ke meja terdekat.

Apa ada kecoa? Di mana? Di mana? Light sangat takut pada hewan mesum itu. Kenapa dibilang mesum? Kerena menurut Light, kecoa itu selalu mejeng di kamar mandi. Ngapain coba kalau bukan untuk ngintipin orang lagi mandi? Sebenarnya sih dia bukan takut, tapi bahasa elitnya sih dia geli aja!

"Mana kecoanya? Mana?" tanya Light sambil mengibas-ngibaskan piyamanya.

L membuka matanya. "Eh, kecoa? Tidak ada kecoa kok!"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau berteriak?" bentak Light.

"Itu…saya pikir tadi Light-kun mau telanjang di depan saya. Ya jadi saya kaget dan berteriak!" ucap L salah tingkah begitu melihat Light memakai kaos hitam-tidak telanjang-

'He, telanjang? Enak di elu, gak enak di gue!' cibir Light dalam hati. Tak rela rasanya membayangkan tubuhnya yang indah ini dilihat oleh L. Tapi kalau ada bayaran khusus sih, dia mau. Dasar murahan!

Light turun dari meja dan naik ke tempat tidur. Aneh sekali. Near kenapa tidak terbangun ya mendengar L menjerit seperti tadi? Ah, malah bagus kalau begitu! Kalau dia sampai bangun dan menangis, itu akan lebih merepotkan.

Dengan itu Light lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menutup mata untuk tidur.

"Zzzzz…ngork…ngork…" cepat sekali dia tidur.

.

Mungkin bila dilihat dari mata telanjang, ketiga orang yang sedang tidur dalam satu ranjang itu terlihat seperti keluarga yang sakinah, mawadah dan warahmah. Tapi bila dilihat oleh mata shinigami, mereka terlihat seperti sekumpulan ikan asin yang sedang dijemur di bawah terik matahari.

Kadang mata shinigami bisa lebih bijak dalam menentukan objek yang dilihatnya.

Numpang promosi, ada yang mau transaksi mata?

.

Lagi-lagi Light terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Di luar sana gaduh sekali. Terdengar teriakkan-teriakkan warga yang memukul-mukul kentongan dan menyerukan 'Kodok ngepet! Kodok ngepet!'. Sepertinya sang kodok ngepet kembali beraksi. Ditambah lagi paduan orkestra jangkrik setanah air yang memekikkan telinga. Ini sebenarnya apartemen apa rumah susun sih?

Dan lagi Light harus berusaha menghindari tendangan kaki Near yang tidur dengan gaya kungfu dan berputar-putar itu. Membuat gusinya sedikit berdarah. Tapi kenapa hanya dia saja yang ditendang, sementara L tidak? Dalam tidur pun Near masih juga pilih-pilih. =_="

Setelah suasana hening, Light kembali mencoba menutup matanya untuk tidur.

'Perasaan gue kok gak enak ya?'

Kalau sudah ditanya perasaan seperti ini, pasti ada saja hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Seperti munculnya Amingwati, Aizawati dan sebagainya.

.

Pukul 00.00

.

Kenapa tiba-tiba terasa berat? Dan…hangat..juga basah…dan…bau pesing…

HAH?

What the…

Bau pesing?

Light terlonjak dari tidurnya, bangun. Dia kemudian mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Keringat Light bau pesing? Ini bukan keringat! TAPI PIPISNYA NEAR!

Near dengan tidak terhormat telah pipis di wajahnya Light.

"$%#%&#*!" luapan emosi Light tidak begitu terdengar karena suara warga yang menyerukan 'Kodok ngepet! Kodok ngepet!' kembali terdengar. Sepertinya sang kodok ngepet telah tertangkap.

Sadar atau tidak, L bangun dari tidurnya. Mengerling ke arah Light yang berdiri dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"Ada apa Light-kun?" tanya L sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ryuuzaki, kau pasti tidak akan percaya!" Light menatap L horror. "Bayi ini sudah.." Light menutup wajahnya. "Dia sudah pipis di wajahku.."

L sedikit menganga. Kemudian ia manggut-manggut. "Mungkin Near tidak sengaja menganggap wajah Light-kun itu jamban!"

Mulut memang tidak punya gembok.

Ingin rasanya Light merobek-robek mulut L dan mengikat tubuhnya di besi panggangan dan memutar-mutarkannya layaknya kambing guling. Ah! Bukan kambing, panda guling rasanya lebih cocok. Hahaha jadi seperti ini ya rasanya jadi psikopat?

"Ne, Light-kun. Sepertinya besok kita harus membeli apa itu yang dinamakan dengan popok!" ujar L dengan tampang serius sambil memandang ke arah Near yang tidur dengan wajah damai.

* * *

Light POV

Semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku Light Yagami, 21 tahun. Memang tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan pria maupun wanita. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ke supermarket. Ayolah, siapa juga yang belum pernah ke supermarket terbesar di Tokyo ini? Bahkan gelandangan sekalipun setiap hari datang ke sini. Tapi tetap saja aku jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Tak heran sih, aku kan tampan dan punya banyak prestasi. Walaupun aku tukang ngibul, tapi aku tidak berotak cabul! Khu khu khu!

Kenapa aku jadi ketularan si Ryuk sih?

Ah, bicara soal si Ryuk, aku jadi ingat dia. Kanapa sih dia malah tidak ada di saat aku sedang butuh bantuannya? Malah izin pulang kampung untuk ikutan sunatan masal lagi. Dasar tidak berguna!

Padahal kan banyak sekali kriminal yang harus aku basmi. Contohnya saja setan kecil yang sedang aku gendong ini. Yang sudah dengan berani pipis di wajah tampanku. Sehingga aku kehilangan cahaya wajahku dan terancam mengalami yang namanya: krisis percaya diri.

Tapi tenang saja. Setelah orang tua bocah ini ditemukan, aku akan terbebas darinya. Kupastikan ini hanya sementara saja. Bukan sementara, tapi HARUS sementara! Ya ampun! Aku bahkan belum mem-facial wajahku beberapa pekan terakhir ini. Kalau begini caranya, nasib wajahku terancam bahaya!

End Light POV

* * *

Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja terlihat aneh sekali melihat pemuda itu menggendong bayi sambil mendorong troli belanjaan yang dinaiki oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang jongkok sambil mengemut permen lollypop. Terlebih lagi terpasang borgol di masing-masing tangan kedua pemuda itu. Membuat pemandangan semakin tidak nyaman.

Perpaduan antara cokelat dan hitam, kenapa bisa menghasilkan albino seperti itu? Mungkin itulah yang ada di benak orang-orang ketika melihat rambut mereka. Sama halnya ketika melihat pasangan sponge kuning dan bintang laut yang bisa-bisanya punya anak kerang laut. Gak nyambung!

"Eh lihat, jeng! Masih muda tapi sudah punya anak ya?" bisik seorang ibu-ibu pada rekannya sesama ibu-ibu.

"Pasti karena pergaulan bebas. Kasihan, padahal ganteng ya? Sayang sekali!" balas ibu-ibu yang lainnya.

"Iya, padahal saya pingin banget punya menantu kayak dia!" lirih seorang ibu.

"He, bukannya anak jeng itu cowok?" ibu itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

".."

* * *

"Berhenti dulu di sini, Light-kun!" L berkata tiba-tiba. Dia memutar badannya, menghadap Light.

Light menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apakah popoknya sudah ketemu?

"Sebenarnya saya dapat ini dari Watari.." L mengeluarkan sebuah borgol dengan rantai kira-kira sepanjang 100 meter dari saku celanya. Bagaimana borgol itu bisa muat di saku celana L? Hanya L yang tahu.

Light menyipitkan matanya. "Untuk apa borgol lagi? Apa kau juga berniat memborgol leher jenjangku?" teriak Light geram dengan sedikit taburan kenarsisan dalam kata-katanya.

L terdiam sejenak. Dia memegang dagunya. "Saya memang pernah kepikiran seperti itu, tapi saya tidak akan melakukannya!" Light bernafas lega.

"Saya pikir Light-kun juga butuh kebebasan. Makanya saya ingin mengganti rantai ini dengan rantai yang baru. Dengan ini Light-kun bisa sedikit berjauhan dengan saya dalam radius 100 meter! Jadi kalau Light-kun mau ke toilet, saya tidak harus ikutan ke toilet!" kata L menjelaskan maksudnya.

Hampir saja Light menyeringai licik. Tapi seperti biasa ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

'Dengan ini saya yakin kalau Light-kun adalah Kira, dia pasti akan berteriak: "Asyik aku bebas! Aku bebas!" dilanjutkan dengan berguling-guling di lantai supermarket dan loncat indah dari rak produk makanan!' pemikiran L terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau ini bicara apa Ryuuzaki! Aku tidak merasa terbebani dengan rantai ini!" Light merutuki perkataannya. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang masih mencurigai aku adalah Kira? Dan sekarang kau seperti sengaja membebaskan aku!" teriak Light.

'Seperti perkiraaan saya. Dia pasti akan ngeles!' pikir L.

L menunjuk-nunjuk Light dengan lollypop-nya. "Yagami memang jeli. Tapi bukan itu yang saya maksudkan!" L merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Kemudian ia membuka borgol Light.

"Saya hanya ingin kita perpencar untuk mencari susu dan popok. Light-kun mencari susu dan saya mencari popok. Dengan begitu kan lebih cepat selesai!" ucap L enteng.

Light membelalakkan matanya mendengar keputusan L yang secara sepihak itu. Ini bahkan belum dirapatkan terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah kita mulai berpencar. Near biar saya yang bawa!" kata L sambil menaikkan Near ke troli belanjaannya.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Light-kun jangan coba-coba untuk kabur atau melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Saya sudah meminta pihak supermarket untuk mengawasi Light-kun melalui CCTV yang terpasang di setiap bagian supermarket!' dengan itu L mendorong troli belanjaannya dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Light yang sepertinya sedang kelilipan sesuatu. Terbukti mata Light sekarang sangat merah.

* * *

Dan di sinilah L sekarang. Berdiri mematung sambil memperhatikan tumpukkan produk di depannya sambil mengemut lollypop-nya.

Bagus! Bahkan L tidak tahu kalau kemasan popok itu seperti apa. Bekerja selama 24 jam non-stop mengawasi seseorang dari monitor, membuatnya tidak sempat menonton iklan di televisi.

Lagian, ngapain juga nonton iklan? Kurang kerjaan banget!

"Apa kita beli semuanya saja ya?" tanya L sambil melirik ke arah Near.

Melihat seseorang yang terlihat kebingungan, seorang penjaga supermarket memutuskan untuk menghampiri L. Pasalnya L tidak beranjak dari tempat itu dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Cari apa ya, mas? Mungkin saya bisa bantu?" sapa seorang penjaga wanita pada L.

"Umm…saya sedang mencari..popok untuk dia!' kata L sambil menunjuk ke arah Near.

Penjaga wanita itu langsung terbatuk-batuk, sepertinya menahan ketawa. Memang apanya yang lucu?

"Maaf ya, mas. Bagian popok itu ada di sebelah sana!" kata wanita itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian khusus menjual popok.

"Kalau di sini itu bagian khusus untuk pembalut wanita, mas!" ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum canggung.

Sebuah FAKTA mengejutkan berasal dari seorang L Lawliet yang berlabel detektif nomor wahid di dunia yang terbukti tidak bisa membedakan antara pembalut wanita dan popok!

Berita ini pasti akan jadi berita hot sepanjang sejarah perdetektifan. Bahkan nenek-nenek yang sedang salto pun bisa mendadak kena serangan jantung bila mendengarnya. Walaupun nenek itu bukan seorang kriminal.

* * *

Di bagian Light

"Beli yang mana ya?" gumam Light sambil memperhatikan produk-produk yang tersusun rapi di depannya ini.

Melihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat kebingungan, seorang penjaga wanita menghampiri Light, bermaksud membantunya.

"Maaf, mas!" suara khas gadis remaja terdengar di telinga Light.

Dengan efek kelebayan slow motion, Light menoleh ke arah belakang.

'Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa'

Dari sekian juta lagu yang di dunia ini, kenapa harus lagu ini yang diputar oleh pihak supermarket melalui pengeras suara? Terlebih lagi ini di Jepang! Di Jepang muterin lagu Slank? Light bahkan curiga kalau pihak supermarket sudah memperhitungkan kejadian ini.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Gadis itu masih terdiam melihat ke arah Light dengan wajah yang memerah.

17 detik pun berlalu dengan damai dan sentosa. Akhirnya sang gadis membuka suara.

"Ada.. yang bisa saya pangku, mas?" ucap gadis itu. Entah sadar atau tidak ia mengucapkannya.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari susu!" jawab Light.

"Susu? Untuk siapa ya, mas. Kalau boleh saya tahu!" tanya gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Near melintas di pikirannya. "Untuk sapiku!"

Entah kenapa begitu mengingat rambut Near yang putih itu, Light malah kepikiran sama sapi. Tapi untuk apa sapi diberi susu? Suruh saja sapi itu memerah sendiri untuknya.

"Un-untuk sapi?" gadis itu terlihat terkejut.

Light menyenggol bahu gadis itu. "Ah, kau ini tidak punya selera humor sama sekali! Tentu saja aku mencari susu untuk bayi!" kata Light. Gadis itu malah terlihat lebih syok dari sebelumnya.

"Ja-jadi sudah berkeluarga ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap Light dengan tatapan 'kutunggu dudamu, atau kubunuh istrimu!'

"Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti sudah berkeluarga ya?" kata Light sambil memojokkan gadis malang itu. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku belum menikah kok! Aku beli susu untuk bayi nenekku!" kata Light sambil meniup poni yang menghalangi wajahnya. Entah tujuannya untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu.

Gombal mode: ON

"Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Light Yagami. Namamu?" Light mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"A-ah, namaku Yuri dan aku masih gadis!" balas gadis bernama Yuri itu. Light sedikit tersentak ketika mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau Yu-ri? Aku pikir kau suka laki-laki!" Light tertawa canggung.

"Bu-bukan!" Yuri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha meluruskan persepsi salah Light pada dirinya.

"Namaku memang Yuri, tapi aku tidak yuri. Aku sangat menyukai laki-laki tinggi berambut cokelat dan sangat tampan!" ungkap Yuri-chan mantap.

Tapi setidaknya jangan segitunya dong!

.

Perbincangan antara mereka pun terus dilanjutkan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus dihujamkan oleh Light pada Yuri-chan. Seperti makanan favorit, tempat tinggal, hobi, mantan pacar, ukuran sepatu dan tipe cowok yang pastinya membuat Light menyeringai lebar. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang ngobrol di bagain penjualan khusus underwear.

Benar-benar keterangan yang merusak suasana.

Sesekali juga Light menanyakan pendapat Yuri-chan pro atau kontra terhadap Kira, yang dijawab dengan kepalan tangan penuh semangat yang berarti mendukung penuh pada Kira.

Perlu diketahui saja, Yuri-chan itu adalah salah satu korban pencurian celana dalam kemarin malam di asramanya. Begitu mendengar pencuri itu mati karena serangan jantung, Yuri-chan sangat berterima kasih pada Kira.

'Kau tidak tahu saja, Yuri-chan~ orang yang ada di depanmu ini adalah Kira yang kau kagumi itu!' batin Light gregetan.

"Jadi Yuri-chan, bagaimana kalau.."

"Permisi, cu! Boleh tolong ambilkan nenek bra yang di sana itu!" tunjuk seorang nenek pada bra berwarna merah berenda yang harganya 'wow'

"Nenek tidak sampai!" lirih nenek itu. Light mengangguk dan mengambilkan benda yang ditunjuk nenek itu. "Terima kasih, cu!" ucap nenek itu lalu pergi.

"Bagaimana Yuri-chan.." Light memulai pembicaraannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Bagaiman kalau kita jalan berdua. Katanya ada taman bermain paling bagus di sini. Namanya Space Land. Kau mau?" tanya Light.

Wajah Yuri-chan langsung memerah. Mukanya terasa panas. Ohok ohok dia pasti demam.

"Mau! Mau! Mau! Tanda tangan kontrak pun saya mau!" jawab Yuri-chan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Jadi kapan kau ada waktu?" Light bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana kalau minggu besok?" balas Yuri-chan cepat.

"Minggu besok ya? Eng..bagaimana kalau minggu dep- ah, bukan. Minggu depannya lagi saj- ah, tidak. Bagaimana kalau akhir bulan saja?" ujar Light yang terlihat plin-plan memutuskannya.

Bukan begitu. Light hanya ingat janji-janjinya saja. Minggu besok itu dia harus ketemuan dengan Takada. Minggu depan dia ada janji kencan dengan Misa-yang pastinya Misa yang seenaknya memutuskannya. Dan minggu depannya lagi Shiori minta ketemuan dengannya.

Di usianya yang masih terbilang belia a.k.a daun muda-bila dilihat oleh Aizawa-Light benar-benar super sibuk.

"LIGHT-KUUUUNNN!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah susu kaleng rasa cokelat melayang dan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kirinya.

Sebuah troli belanjaan yang dinaiki oleh seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan rambut acak-acakkan, meluncur dengan cepat ke arahnya. Terlihat yang mendorong troli belanjaan itu adalah seorang balita berambut putih. Near(?)

Melihat hal itu Yuri-chan langsung melarikan diri meninggalkan Light.

"Yuri-chan…hei tunggu!" Light berteriak memanggil Yuri-chan yang sudah lari dengan cepat.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Ryuuzaki? Kau cemburu buta, hah?" teriak Light yang merasa kesal PDKT-nya dirusak oleh L.

L menatap tajam ke arah Light.

"DASAR HINA!" dengan itu L langsung melemparkan celana dalam yang bisa diraihnya tepat ke wajah Light.

-Masih inget kan mereka ada di bagian mana?-

Kemudian L memborgol leher Light dan berlari pergi. Itu si Near ketinggalan! L kembali lagi untuk membawa Near.

"Tu-tunggu, Ryuuzaki!" Light berusaha mengejar L tapi sebuah tangan menahannya untuk pergi.

"Maaf, mas!" rupanya seorang penjaga wanita yang menahannya pergi.

"Ada apa? Kalau mau ngasih surat cinta, nanti saja!" teriak Light dengan posisi lari di tempat.

"Bukan, mas!" ralat wanita itu cepat.

Light sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Dia ingat lehernya ini sudah dirantai oleh L. yang ARTINYA Light tidak boleh jauh dari L dalam jarak 100 meter. Apalagi kalau L sampai naik mobil sebelum dia bisa mengejarnya, bisa-bisa Light terseret-seret di jalan.

"Maaf, mas. Kalau mau pulang, 'itu-nya' di bayar dulu di kasir!" kata wanita itu sambil menunjuk celana dalam yang ada di atas kepala Light.

"…"

**-TBC-

* * *

**

Baiklah semakin nista saja ini cerita! XD

Near : "Kenapa aku tidak ada dialog sama sekali?"

Huaaaa...Near bisa bicara? Dasar bayi ajaib!

Terima kasih untuk Minna-san yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fic aneh ini!

Special thanks for:

Ka Hime Shiseiten, Hana Hirogaru, Cheeyrin Illussions, Fuyo Kamishina, melloyello22, Milky Pinky, Jeevas Lollipop, NatsuHina Ai, Li Chylee, Shiroi Fukurou, Shinrei Azuranica, ayucchi fujiwara, SasuSaku Lady-chan, Hana 1225, Sayurii Dei-chan

Okidoki sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!

Ciao…

R*e*v*i*e*w*?


	3. Near? No!

Hai hai hai saya kembali lagi. XD

Maaf kalo update-nya telat. Hau..hau…ada sedikit hal yang harus saya kerjakan.

Sippo! Happy reading Minna-san~

* * *

**Trouble Baby**

**Disclaimer **: Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

Kalo punyaku, pasti gak bakalan ada buku sial yang namanya Death Note yang udah bikin Light jadi psikopat!

Terus ngapain juga judulnya masih Death Note, kalo emang gak ada bukunya?

**Rated : **T

**Warning :** OOC, GaJe puol, Jayus dan segudang kegilaan lainnya!

**Just for fun

* * *

**

.

Light terlihat sedang memplester dan memperban beberapa luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Jangan tanya luka ini darimana. Tentu saja luka ini dikarenakan Light yang mengejar Ryuuzaki saat di Supermarket. Sial bagi Light, sewaktu Ryuuzaki sudah naik mobil, dia masih ada di lantai 17 Supermarket. Karena lehernya yang diborgol oleh L, dengan tragisnya tubuh Light terseret-seret di jalan. Dan sepertinya nasib Light gak sial-sial amet, saat itu sedang ada ratusan mahasiswi yang melakukan aksi demo menentang kenaikkan harga bedak dan minyak wangi di seputaran jalan. Jalanan jadi macet dan akhirnya Light bisa juga menyusul L dan naik ke mobil [bajaj] bersamanya.

"Aduh…" Light meringis saat cairan alkohol di kapas itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang luka.

Sedangkan L hanya melihat Light dengan ekor matanya kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda karena melihat Light tadi, yaitu makan es krim bersama Near.

Kemudian Light makan bubur yang sudah disiapkan oleh…oleh dia sendiri lah! Mana mungkin L mau sibuk-sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk orang yang sedang sakit namun masih tetap tampan ini. Huft! Hidup memang menyedihkan.

Tiba-tiba L memberikan Near ke pangkuan Light. Light mendongak melihat L yang mukanya udah demek. Ada apa ini? mengganggu season makan-makan Light saja!

"Light-kun…Near pup! Cepat bersihkan dia!" ucap L enteng.

Hoek! Rasanya Light ingin muntah di tempat.

Kurang ajar sekali si Ryuuzaki! Dia memang tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau Near sudah pup begini. Memanfaatkan Light yang katanya punya adik dan sudah terbiasa mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini.

Hey! Bahkan Light belum pernah mengganti popok Sayu saat dia masih bayi.

"Ryuuzaki, aku kan sedang makan!" elak Light, berharap bisa melanjutkan makan buburnya. DX

"Dan saya juga sedang makan es krim, Light-kun! Bagaimana kalau es krimnya meleleh coba?" teriak L. "Kau ini memang menyebalkan, Ryuuzaki!" Light berteriak tak kalah kencang.

"Lalu? Apalagi? Pecahkan saja piring dan gelasnya, biar ramai. Biar gaduh sampai mengaduh!" L menirukan kata-kata seseorang dari salah satu film favoritnya. AADC 'Ada Apa Dengan Coil?' maksudnya mau promosi, gitu?

"Tapi kan bisa tunggu aku menghabiskan makananku dulu!"

"Tidak bisa! Ini sudah bau!" L menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan sebanyak-banyaknya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Light-kun tidak sayang pada Near ya?"

"Aku..aku sayang kok pada Near!" tentu saja ini versi yang sudah dicincang dan ditumbuk halus dengan versi sebenarnya 'Aku suka daging Near, kok!'

"Kalau begitu, bersihkan Near sekarang juga dong!" perintah L.

"Ugh.." dengan [sangat] terpaksa Light berlari juga ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan Near, sekalian ganti popok. Popok baru loh!

* * *

Ting Tong Ting Tong

L bergegas membukakan pintu apartemennya.

_Cklek!_

Seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam dengan tampang patut dicurigai, berdiri di hadapan L.

"Permisi…apa Anda tertarik dengan pesugihan panda? Kami baru membuka- "

_BRAK!_

L langsung menutup pintu apartemennya dengan cepat. Padahal orang itu belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya barusan.

"Jaman sudah maju begini. Masih saja ada orang yang percaya hal-hal gaib macam begitu!" gumam L sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meremehkan.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Baru beberapa langkah, sudah ada yang menekan bel apartemennya lagi. 'Siapa lagi sih?' Dengan cepat L langsung membuka pintunya.

_Cklek!_

"Permisi…saya ketua Karang Taruna di sekitar sini." Kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Apakah Anda sekeluarga berniat untuk meramaikan agustusan dengan mengikuti lomba-lomba yang kami selenggarakan?" tambah orang itu lagi. L menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lombanya ada lomba balap makan karung, sepak bola durian, mengambil koin di mulut buaya-"

_BRAK!_

Tanpa babibu lagi, L langsung menutup pintu apartemennya.

Gila! Siapa juga yang mau ikutan lomba-lomba ekstrim macam begituan?

"Fuh…" L menghela nafas. Tamu yang berkunjung hari ini pada aneh-aneh semua.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Urat di kening L langsung bermunculan. Dengan cepat dia langsung membuka pintu apartemennya. Lalu...

"SIAPA LAGI SIH..?" teriak L sejadi-jadinya.

"Ryuu-"

_BRAK!_

Dengan cepat L langsung menutup pintu apartemennya. Tidak sadar kalau orang yang sedang ada di depan itu sedang menarik-narik kumisnya yang terjepit pintu apartemen L. Muka L langsung memucat. Orang yang sedang ada di depan apartemennya ini…Soichiro-san? Ngapain dia ke sini segala?

Jantung L sudah dag-dig-dug gak karuan layaknya para pemuda yang digerebek polisi saat sedang melakukan pesta miras. Sementara Soichiro terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dari luar.

'Bagaimana menjelaskan tentang Near ke Soichiro-san nanti?' L menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah.

L menepuk-nepuk pelan wajahnya. Dia menghela nafas setelah memanjatkan doa dengan khusyuk, L membuka pintunya juga. "Ah, rupanya Anda, Soichiro-san?" ujar Ryuuzaki basa-basi. Dari tadi juga dia kan sudah tahu kalau itu Soichiro!

"Ryuuzaki, kami sekeluarga ingin menjenguk Light. Tapi aku tadi sedikit kaget kau langsung menutup pintunya!" Soichiro memandang ke arah istri dan putri bungsunya itu.

L menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Eng..sebenarnya saya tadi belum pake baju!" bohong L dan mendapat tatapan curiga dari Yagami sekeluarga.

"Ah, sudahlah! Silakan masuk!" L mempersilakan mereka bertiga masuk ke apartemennya.

"Maaf mengganggu..." ujar Sachiko sopan.

"Ya, silakan mengganggu!" gumam L pelan.

Keempatnya langsung menyamankan diri di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Soichiro terlihat menghirup dalam-dalam aroma di ruangan L ini. Sedangkan Sayu tidak henti-hentinya mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Seperti ada yang kurang.

"Eh, Nii-san kemana?"

…

…

Akhirnya Light telah selesai dengan ritual mengganti popoknya Near. Near sekarang sudah wangi! Hoho Light memang hebat! Cocok sekali dia jadi seorang Ibu.

"Ma..ma.." lagi-lagi Near memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Light berdecak sebal.

Kemudian Light meraih wajah Near. "Near…panggil aku, Papa! Pa..Pa..oke!" Light mengajarkan Near untuk memanggilnya Papa.

_Buagh!_

Near malah menendang wajah Light, membuat pipi Light memar seketika.

"Ki..la..Ki..la.."

Light meng-huft juga. Terserah! Terserah Near mau memanggil 'mama' ataupun 'Kira'! Terserah! Light sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Memangnya tadi siapa yang sudah bersedia mengganti popoknya, hah?

Benar-benar air susu dibalas air tuba, kau Near!

Kemudian Light menggendong Near di punggungnya. Tiba-tiba saja terasa aura yang mencengkam diri Light. Dan…

"Huwaaa…." Near langsung menangis histeris.

Sesosok makhluk yang tidak sedap dipandang muncul di depannya.

"Light, lama tidak jumpa!" kata makhluk berbibir lebar itu.

"Ryuk?" gumam Light dengan sedikit sweatdropped.

Bagaimana tidak. Ada yang berbeda dengan penampilannya hari ini. Ryuk memakai sarung? Ternyata kata-katanya sebelum pergi memang benar adanya. Ryuk benar-benar mengikuti sunatan massal di dunia sana.

"Khu khu khu Light, baru ku tinggal beberapa hari kau sudah punya satu anak. Kau memang menarik, Light!" katanya dengan nada C minor.

Light memicingkan matanya. "Dia bukan anakku!" solot Light sambil memegang Near yang tiba-tiba masuk ke bajunya. Mungkin takut pada Ryuk.

"Uwaaa…pake mengelak lagi!" ujar Ryuk sambil memegang kedua pipinya. "Dan lagi dia bisa melihatku juga?" gumamnya.

Itu sudah jelas kan? Ryuk memeluk Light dari belakang [dasar shinigami cabul] saat Light sedang menggendong Near di punggungnya. Tentu saja Near juga bersentuhan dengan buku death note yang dipegang oleh si Ryuk itu.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Aku kan butuh buku itu!" bentak Light pada Ryuk. "Ya, ku kira kau tidak bisa memakai buku ini saat kau dirantai seperti itu oleh Ryuuzaki!" bela Ryuk. Light berpikir sejenak. Memang paling aman kalau buku itu dipegang oleh Ryuk saat ini.

"Hiks..hiks.." isakkan Near terdengar oleh Light. Gara-gara Ryuk sih!

Light menyesal tidak menyuruh Ryuk untuk sekalian operasi plastik di dunia shinigami. Kalau boleh jujur, Light saja yang sudah segede gini tetep pengen nangis liat wajah Ryuk. Apalagi Near yang masih kecil dan matanya masih suci ini.

"Ya, ampun jangan nangis dong.." hibur Ryuk pada Near yang semakin kencang menangis saat Ryuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau jangan dekat-dekat, Ryuk! Dia semakin takut, tau!" kata Light lalu melenggang pergi ke ruang tamu. Meninggalkan Ryuk seorang diri.

…

…

"Ano..sebenarnya Light kemana, nak Ryuuzaki?" tanya Sachiko. L hanya meringis.

Kemudian dari arah dapur muncullah Light dengan menggendong seorang bayi berambut putih di dekapannya.

Yagami sekeluarga langsung berdiri dari posisi mereka yang awalnya sedang duduk santai itu. Menatap tidak percaya ke arah Light yang sekarang terlihat sedang kaget parah.

"Light…" seru Soichiro.

"Light…" seru Sachiko.

"Light…" -plak- "Nii-san…" seru Sayu.

Ketiganya langsung berlari ke arah Light.

"Light?" Soichiro menatap tajam putra kebanggannya ini. Light menelan ludah. "Aku..aku bisa jelaskan, ayah!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau sudah punya anak, hah?" teriak Sachiko. "Ibu kan dari dulu kepingin gendong cucu!" tambah Sachiko berkaca-kaca sambil menggendong Near ke pangkuannya.

"Aduh, imutnya!" Sayu menjembel pipi gembil Near.

Kesadaran memukul.

Light langsung berpikir keras untuk memberikan beberapa alasan pada kedua orang tuanya. Karena sepertinya L tidak bisa diharapkan dalam saat-saat seperti ini. Buktinya sekarang dia sedang minum kopi dengan khidmatnya.

"Ayah..Ibu…Sayu…" Light mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Near.

"Ya!" sahut mereka kompak dengan wajah berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

'Ugh..aku tidak sanggup membohongi mereka semua. Kelihatannya mereka sangat menyukai Near!' Light mulai perang batin.

"Ayah, eng…sebenarnya dia itu..bukan anakku!" kata Light pelan.

Ketiganya langsung syok berat mendengar pengakuan dari Light barusan.

"Lalu..ini anaknya siapa?" tanya Soichiro dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"I-itu…anak..anaknya.."

"Anaknya Aizawa-san!" L menambahkan kata-kata Light yang sepertinya tidak bisa menemukan orang yang bisa dijadikan tumbal(?) kebohongan mereka.

"Iya! Ini anaknya Aizawa! Dia menitipkan anaknya ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu, Yah!" ujar Light dengan wajah yang meyakinkan.

"Anaknya Aizawa?" gumam Soichiro. "Aizawa yang brewokan itu yah?" tanya Sachiko. Soichiro mengangguk.

"Tidak mungkin kalau ini anaknya Aizawa!" sergah Soichiro. "Kau jangan berbohong, Light!"

Baik L maupun Light sama-sama sudah keringat dingin. Insting Soichiro Yagami memang kuat.

"Mana mungkin cetakkan seperti Aizawa bisa menghasilkan anak seimut dan sebagus ini?" ujar Soichiro.

Bagi Soichiro, anak itu menurun pada orang tuanya. Cetakkan macem Aizawa sih mana mungkin bisa punya anak kayak gini? Bule lagi!

Lalu bagaimana dengan Soichiro sendiri? Apa bisa diterima oleh otak manusia kalau cetakkan seperti dia bisa menghasilkan Light Yagami yang tampan dan jenius ini? =_=a (Karena kata-kata ini, Author ditraktir bakso sama Light)

Light terkekeh pelan. "Ayah ini bicara apa. Mungkin istrinya cantik, bisa juga kan?"

"Hah, padahal ibu ingin cepat-cepat menggendong cucu, Light. Tak tahunya ini anaknya orang lain toh!" Sachiko terlihat lesu dan lunglai.

'Tenang saja, Bu! Kalau masalah cucu sih, gampang! Ibu mau berapa? Sepuluh? Lima belas? Dua puluh? Aku jabanin deh!' batin Light semakin meracau saja. "Lalu kapan kau mau ngasih Ibu cucu, Light?" Sachiko bertanya dengan nada kecewa. Light mendengus pelan. "Ibu ini. Aku kan masih 21 tahun!" setelah diblender sampai halus akhirnya senyuman Light bisa lembut juga.

"Loh umur segitu sudah mateng, Light! Ayah saja menikah dengan ibumu saat umur 12 tahun," kata Soichiro sambil tertawa renyah. "Nanti kau kehabisan wanita loh kalau menunggu-nunggu terus. Masa nanti kau mau menikah dengan laki-laki sih?" tambah Soichiro. Light tertohok mendengar kata-kata dari ayahnya barusan. Light tidak menyangka ayahnya bisa sampai hati bilang begitu.

Sachiko kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Dengan Near yang masih ada di pangkuannya tentunya. Light juga mengikuti ibunya, duduk di sofa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa ayah, ibu sampai Sayu juga datang ke sini?" tanya Light pada orang tuanya.

"Nii-san ini, kami sekeluarga kan mau ngejenguk nii-san. Kali aja terjadi apa-apa gitu!" sahut Sayu.

"Ini, ibu bawakan makan malam, baju hangat, obat-obatan dan seperangkat alat solat untuk Light!" ujar Sachiko sambil mengeluarkan rantang dan barang-barang yang disebutkannya tadi dari tas besar yang dibawanya.

Please deh, memangnya Light seorang anak umur tujuh tahun yang sedang melaksanakan perkemahan pramuka apa, pake dijenguk dan dibawakan ini itu segala?

"Beberapa minggu tidak pulang ke rumah, kau jadi hancur begini, Light!" Sachiko memandang luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Light. "Ini luka kenapa?" tanya Sachiko sambil memegang pipi Light yang memar.

Light meringis kesakitan. Mana bisa dia bilang kalau Near yang sudah menendangnya barusan. Dan lecet-lecet ini akibat terseret-seret di jalan saat mengejar Ryuuzaki.

"Aku habis menolong orang yang terkena musibah gempa bumi, Bu. Waktu mau menolong mereka yang tertimpa puing-puing bangunan, tidak sengaja aku tertimpa juga!" lagi-lagi alasan yang gaje dari tokoh utama kita ini.

Sachiko berkaca-kaca mendengar pengakuan dari Light barusan. "Lain kali hati-hati ya, nak!"

"Jangan sampai kau juga terluka karena mengorbankan diri saat menolong orang yang tertimpa musibah itu!" Soichiro menepuk pelan pundak Light.

'Mereka percaya begitu saja?' pikir L tidak percaya. Dugaan L kalau Light adalah Kira semakin kuat saja. Light punya sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Yaitu kemampuan membuat orang-orang percaya pada dirinya.

Padahal tadi dia memberikan alasan yang lebih logis, yaitu bilang kalau Near adalah anak dari Aizawa. Tapi sampai mati untuk meyakinkan mereka. Tapi alasan Light yang sangat tidak logis malah langsung dipercayai begitu saja. Dasar keluarga aneh!

"Baiklah, Light dan Ryuuzaki. Kami mohon pamit dulu. Sampai ketemu di markas yah!" pamit Soichiro. L, Light dan Ryuk mengangguk.

Sebentar. Ryuk? Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?

Dan mereka bertiga pun pulang juga setelah sebelumnya mencubit-cubit dan cipika-cipiki dulu pada Near.

* * *

Light POV

Hah, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Pergi ke markas dengan berjalan kaki di hari sepanas ini? Ryuuzaki sudah gila apa! Jarak dari apartemen ke markas kan dua puluh kilometer. Bisa gempor nih kaki. Terlebih lagi aku juga yang harus menggendong si Near. Ngapain juga sih bayi tidur dibawa-bawa ke markas segala? Ok di apartemen emang gak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi kalau gini caranya, aku bakal ketahuan berbohong dong! Soalnya di markas kan ada Aizawa. Masa dia nanti gak kenal sama anaknya? Ah, bodo amat! Itu sih urusan nanti aja!

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, jalan kaki gak buruk-buruk amet deh! Di samping sekalian berolahraga, bisa juga dijadikan alternatif untuk cuci mata gitu. Hehe

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sampai menemukan objek yang menurutku menarik perhatian. Di sana! Di ujung jalan sana. Ada sepasang kekasih yang lagi mojok berduaan sambil makan jagung bakar. Tapi kayaknya aku kenal mereka deh!

Astaganagabonarjadidua! Itu kan Takada? Dan laki-laki berambut pirang itu, kalo gak salah…si Millo? Mallu? Mello? Iya, si Mello.

Ternyata mereka memang benar jadian yah?

Gossipnya sih mereka jadian kerena si Mello kacrut itu nelanjangain si Takada di dalem truk gandeng. Gak tahu tuh alesannya buat apa. Takada yang tidak terima minta pertanggungjawaban si Mello supaya jadi pacarnya. Dasar laki-laki hina! Aku saja yang jadi pacarnya Takada sewaktu kuliah, belum pernah tuh liat Takada telanjang! -Kecuali liat punggungnya pas dia memintaku ngerokin dia waktu dia lagi masuk angin!- XD

Semoga aja Sayu gak ada yang nelanjangin, Kami-sama.

Lagian apa bagusnya coba si Mello itu? Udah bulu keteknya gondrong, pake baju lengan pendek terus lagi. Dari jauh aja udah kelihatan kayak orang yang lagi ngegendong ayam jago item.

Hah, tapi kayaknya si Mello itu musti sabar deh. Soalnya Takada kayaknya masih punya hati sama aku hoho. Buktinya dia masih telpon-telpon dan mau ketemuan sama aku minggu depan. Kasihan juga sama dia. Kayaknya si mello itu mesti belajar hidup sebagai laki-laki cadangan deh! X3 Hey, siapa itu yang ngelempar aku pake sandal jepit?

Ya itu sih udah jelas kan? Aku kan memang lebih tampan dari si Mello itu. Aku gak narsis kok. Ini matter of fact, bro! kalau Matsuda yang bilang itu baru namanya narsis. Ah, bukan. Tapi namanya fitnah!

Ya, setelah puas menertawakan si Mello dalam fantasiku ini, aku kembali ke dunia nyataku.

"Eh, copot!" aku kaget karena tiba-tiba sebuah kertas melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajahku. Aku mengambilnya dan sekilas membacanya.

Anda frustasi? Ingin bunuh diri?

Jangan cemas!

Hubungi kami di CV. DEATH JAYA ABADI

Kami melayani :

Penggal kepala

Potong nadi

Gantung diri

Tembak mati

Suntik mati dll

Tersedia juga peti mati berbagai ukuran + kain kafan.

Serta dapatkan bonus surat Al-Fatihah selama tujuh hari.

Buruan daftarkan diri Anda selama promosi masih ada!

Discount 40% loch!

"Anda Tewas Kami Puas!"

Bila berminat hub bapak BB di no HP: 08123456789

n.b : no hp saya cantik kan? Ya iyalah kartu perdananya aja harganya satu juta!

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis membacanya. Jaman sekarang emang beda. Yang namanya BB itu pasti psikopat! Sudah pasti kan. Kalau mau mati sih tinggal ke aku aja. Nanti aku tinggal nulis nama orang yang mau mati itu dan _deg_ empat puluh detik…mati deh! Ngapain coba susah-susah kayak gini? Ada-ada saja.

Dengan itu aku meremas dan membejek-bejek kertas itu lalu menelannya. Dan aku kembali berjalan.

"Ung.." aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat Ryuuzaki berhenti dan jongkok di pinggir jalan di atas jembatan ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya. Dia mendongak melihatku. "Light-kun, saya lapar!" ucapnya menyebalkan. Niatnya sih aku mau ninggalin dia terus pura-pura gak kenal gitu, tapi aku kasihan juga sama dia.

Nah, sudah ku bilang kan kalau lebih enak naik mobil aja. Baru berjalan tiga jam aja udah yang kayak mau pingsan gitu. Payah!

Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari penjual makanan terdekat dari sini. Dan…ketemu!

Tukang gorengan!

"Aku ke sana sebentar untuk membeli gorengan ya!" ujarku sambil memberikan hak gendong anak pada Ryuuzaki.

"Light-kun, saya tidak suka makanan tidak elit seperti gorengan! Harusnya Light-kun membelikan saya es cendol di seberang sana!" jiyah, selera si Ryuuzaki malah lebih gak elit lagi. Lumayan juga nih pake rantai yang panjangnya 100 meter ini. Aku jadi bisa agak jauhan sama si Ryuuzaki, tanpa diikuti olehnya. Ya walaupun masih diikuti sama makhluk nista yang lagi terbang di sampingku ini. Tapi tak masalah. Aku juga tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang jatuh tersandung oleh rantai ini! Yang penting aku bebas dan merdeka!

Tapi gak biasanya aku sesemangat ini waktu beli gorengan. Lagian bukan gorengannya sih yang aku incer! Tapi orang yang daganganya. Cewek cantik, bro!

Aku menghampiri tukang gorengan itu. "Mau beli berapa, bang?" tanya wanita berambut panjang dan memakai baju hitam-hitam itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah berisi pisang yang sedang digoreng olehnya itu.

Yaelah! Udah pake jas keren begini, masa dipanggil 'bang' sih? Memangnya aku sopir angkot apa? Aku kan laki-laki yang akan menggulingkan jabatannya si L. Light Yagami ini loh!

/Yang nanya profesinya siapa? Suka berasa deh!/

"Ih, aku gak suka pisang goreng, Light! Emangnya aku monyet apa, dikasih pisang. Kalau apel goreng(?) baru aku demen!" rengek si Ryuk. Lagian siapa juga yang mau beliin dia.

"Umm...aku mau beli semuanya! Terutama yang jualannya!" ok aku emang kebangetan ya?

Wanita itu menatapku dengan terpaksa. APA TERPAKSA?

Kamus Light Yagami hal.57 paragraf 7: Jangan liat seseorang dari pekerjaannya. Lihatlah dari tampangnya.

Ada udang di balik bakwan. Bener-bener peribahasa yang pas banget!

"Maaf…tapi saya sudah bertunangan!" katanya pelan.

"Ah, aku hanya bercanda kok!" kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk. Sebenarnya dongkol banget sih! Laki-laki macam mana yang tega memperlakukan tunangannya kayak gini? Cantik-cantik mau-maunya jualan gorengan.

"Pasti anda sedang berpikiran kenapa saya jualan gorengan, kan?" aku terkejut. Wanita ini bisa membaca pikiran orang lain ya? Aku hanya tersenyum miris dan mengangguk saja.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku adalah seorang FBI. Tunanganku juga!" katanya lagi.

Hmm...FBI? Berarti kayak si Raye Penber yang menguntitku itu.

"Nama tunanganku Raye Penber!"

Lha? Panjang umur tuh orang!

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah meninggal!"

Ok ralat, pendek umur tuh orang!

Dan wanita itu pun menceritakan kalau tunangannya itu meninggal karena serangan jantung di statsiun kereta.

Dugaan wanita itu, Raye meninggal akibat terlalu syok karena ketinggalan kereta yang akan dinaikinya. Karena Raye itu memang dikenal lemah otak, lemah syahwat dan juga lemah jantung. Jadi wanita itu tidak punya pendapat kalau Raye itu dibunuh oleh Kira.

"Oh, begitu yah?" aku hanya meng'iya'kan saja saat mendengar cerita darinya.

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ngg...kau pasti sedang berpikir kalau penampilanku ini mirip detektif ya?" kataku PD.

Wanita itu tertegun. "Ah, tidak. Saya tidak berpikiran seperti itu!" sial! Aku salah nebak lagi. Kudengar si Ryuk tertawa membahana. Dia memang suka melihatku malu ya?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Dan bersikap seperti biasa. Oh iya, aku belum tahu namanya. "Ah, kita malah belum berkenalan. Namaku Light Yagami. Namamu?" aku mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan dengannya. Walau terlihat ragu, dia membalas uluran tanganku juga."Nama saya Naomi Misora!"

Haduh, tangannya halus sekali. Pekerjaan sih boleh tukang gorengan, tapi tangan seperti bos gorengan! Sudah lama sekali aku gak pegang tangan wanita. Cuma bisa pegang tangan kurus, kering dan dingin milik si Ryuuzaki. Yang ini cewek asli! Hiks…bahagianya~

"Khu khu khu kau sudah mulai beraksi ya, Light!" terdengar Ryuk tertawa menyindirku. Sumpah! Ingin sekali ku sodok hidungnya itu pakai linggis. Atau ku siram saja bibirnya pakai minyak panas ya? Supaya bibirnya melepuh dan tidak banyak bicara lagi. Suaranya itu mengganggu tahu!

Aku usap-usap dan tak lupa aku bejek-bejek itu tangan halus si Naomi dan gawatnya...

_Plak!_

Tiba-tiba saja dia menamparku dengan spatulanya yang panas itu. Sontak aku menjerit histeris karena kepanasan.

"Ah, maaf. Saya tidak sengaja!" sesalnya.

Padahal aku tahu kalau dia SENGAJA menamparku kayak gitu. Mungkin merasa dilecehkan kali ya? Dasar jutek. Gue beri juga nih cewek!

End Light POV

…

Sementara itu, di sisi lain. L sedang mendengus sebal. Light benar-benar lama. Dari pandangannya, Light terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan penjual gorengan itu. padahal kalau Light beli es cendol di seberang sana pasti gak bakalan selama ini. Tukang es cendolnya kan kakek-kakek! X3

L berdiri dari jongkoknya. Membenarkan letak posisi Near yang sedang tidur ini. Saat akan melangkah, tiba-tiba saja L tersandung semut dan Near dengan gerakan slow motion, lepas dari dekapan L dan jatuh dari atas jembatan di mana L berdiri.

"NEAAAARRR!"

Light yang saat itu sedang menggigit pisang goreng, mendengar jeritan memilukan dari arah L, langsung bergegas lari ke arah L. Dilihatnya L sedang berlutut di pagar pembatas jembatan dan…mencakar-cakar tembok jembatan? Kenapa dia sangat OOC sekali.

"Ada apa Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light khawatir. L menoleh lalu segera menubruk tubuh Light. Hingga sekarang L menangis di dada Light. "Near…" isak L.

Light menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ah, iya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Near, itu bayi kemana ya? Kok gak ada sama si L?

"Light-kun…Near…" L menangis semakin keras dan nunjuk-nunjuk sungai di bawah jembatan.

'Memangnya ada apa dengan Near?' batin Light.

"Near…dia..jatuh ke sungai!" ucap L terbata-bata.

"APPAA?" Light kaget bukan main.

Light berani bersumpah sebagai warga Negara Jepang yang baik, dia 'belum' menuliskan nama Near di death note-nya. Harap dicatat 'belum' di sini berarti suatu saat 'akan' menuliskan namanya di death note miliknya itu. Jadi untuk kasus Near yang meninggal karena jatuh ke sungai, itu 100% murni kecerobohan L. Tolong jangan sangkut pautkan ini dengan death note. Sekian dan terima kasih. -By Ryuk.

Oleh karena itu, marilah kita sejenak mengheningkan cipta untuk memperingati gagalnya L dan Light mengurusi seorang bayi berusia sembilan belas bulan lebih tujuh hari ini.

Mengheningkan cipta…mulai!

**-TBC-

* * *

**

Hayooo, L ngebunuh bayi orang...*nyorak-nyorak*

L : T_T

Light : "Reader, jangan kaget!*wajah serius*Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena aku sedang serius makan gorengan!"

Ryuk : "Aku juga!"*tak kalah seriusnya*

Huaaa….semakin panjang dan gaje aje nih fic! DX Gak tahu kenapa pas baca ulang sudut pandang Light, dipikir-pikir kenapa Light sangat OOC sekali sih! Saya emang gak bisa deh bikin sedut pandang seseorang.

Ada yang cengok baca iklan yang terlempar ke wajahnya Light itu? hehe itu saya dapet dari temen-temen saya. Gak tau tuh anak-anak pada sms kayak gitu sama saya!Huft!

Special thanks for :

Ka Hime Shiseiten, ayucchi fujiwara, Amegafuru Ryuu, Jeevas Revolution, Li Chylee, Yoite Miyu, NatsuHina Ai, SasuSaku Lady-chan, Cheeyrin Illussions, Hana 1225, DollieMoral 13, Shinrei Azuranica, Madlene92, Siluman Panda, Sayurii Dei-chan, Rei Wana Hiragizawa

Bagaimanakah nasib L dan Light yang kehilangan Near? Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!

Ciao…

REVIEW?


	4. Last Chapter

Ada yang kaget baca title di atas udah last chapter? Hehehe..gomen, Minna-san~ Syuting mereka emang sampai di chap 4 kok!

Berhubung banyak yang mendukung si kecil Near supaya selamat, bahkan ada yang nodongin pistol ke saya (hayooo ngaku!) jadi saya bikin dia mati saja di sini!*kicked*

Hiyyeee..bercanda! pokoknya baca aja deh! Semoga tidak kecewa, minna-san~ yang kecewa, silakan tendang saja Matsuda! XD

Matsuda: "Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa segala?'

* * *

**Trouble Baby**

**Disclaimer : **Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

**Rated : **T

**Warning :** Buat yang suka, silakan baca. Dan buat yang gak suka tapi udah terlanjur kebuka, paksain aja buat baca! Nyahaha…XD

OOC, GaJe puoooollll, Jayus dan segudang kegilaan lainnya!

**Just for fun**

* * *

Saat ini L masih belum berhenti menangis. Udah berapa lama tuh dia nangis pas terakhir saya update fic ini? XD

Light sudah kehabisan akal demi-untuk-agar-supaya L tidak menangis lagi. Jadi Light hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung L sampai L muntah darah gara-gara kuatnya itu tepukkan Light.

Padahal Light sudah bilang pada L kalau mau nangis itu jangan di sini. Malu dong! Ini kan di tempat umum.

Siapa juga sih yang gak bakalan sedih kalau orang yang kau sayangi mati kecebur ke sungai? Apalagi itu karena kecerobohanmu sendiri.

Masih segar dalam otak L kenangan-kenangan bersama si kecil Near.

Semua hal yang bagus-bagus tentang Near berputar kembali di pikiran L bagai kaset bajakan. Rambut putihnya yang mengingatkan L pada beruang kutub, giginya Near yang baru muncul dua, mengingatkan L pada Watari, lalu pancaran matanya yang imut yang bahkan bisa membuat shinigami macam Ryuk banting setir menjadi pengasuh bayi! Semua itu terlalu menyedihkan untuk diingat-ingat kembali.

Bagian di sebelah mananya coba yang bagus dari Near?

L juga ingat saat Near menendang bola di stadion lalu berlari-lari kecil sambil menarik kaosnya ke atas dan terpampanglah tulisan 'I LOVE YOU L' di kaos dalamnya. (Hah?) O.O

Tunggu sebentar, kayaknya ada yang salah. Itu bukan Near. Itu hanya sekumpulan balita dari iklan Bebebola yang ditonton oleh L tadi malam. Karena pada kenyataannya, Near belum bisa berjalan, apalagi lari-lari, APALAGI nendang-nendang bola!

Light ada dalam dua perasaaan saat ini. Perasaan senang dan juga sedih. Senang karena setan kecil Near sudah tidak ada lagi. Sekaligus sedih karena menyesal bukan dia yang melenyapkan si Near dengan tangannya sendiri. Jiah, bukannya sama aja kalo gitu mah?

"Jadi..Near sudah meninggal ya?" ucap Light pelan dan langsung mendapat tatapan menusuk dari L.

Tidak nyaman dipelototi oleh L, Light membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Aku..aku hanya memikirkan masa depan!" ucap Light.

Ayolah, siapa juga yang bakalan suka dipelototi sama orang yang bola matanya hampir keluar kayak L gitu.

* * *

Markas Penyelidikan KIRA

Sudah dari tadi Soichiro hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan saja. Mereka sedang menunggu L dan Light setelah cuti mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini L akan bertugas seperti biasanya. Tapi sudah dari empat jam yang lalu L dan Light belum juga menampakkan batang tubuhnya yang terpotong-potong. Bercanda, cing!

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Matsuda memilih untuk nonton tv saja. Saat ini ada film favoritnya Matsuda sih!

_Klik_

"Bingung milih pasangan yang sesuai dengan kamu? Jangan khawatir. Ketik REG spasi JODOH kirim ke 3993. Sekali lagi-"

_Klik_

"-Bola kembali melambung tinggi. Kali ini giliran nomor punggung 41 yang menggocek, yang saya tidak tahu namanya. Dan..dan...apa yang terjadi penonton…GOOOLLL…ternyata sang kiper ngompoooll…"

_Klik_

"Jangan ambil uangkuuu…perkosa saja suami dan anak-anak saya, asal jangan ambil uang-"

_Klik_

"Sebuah bajaj menghantam pesawat terbang di seputaran Bandara-"

_Klik_

"Lucky cha cha cha…Lucky chi chi chi…Lucky cho cho cho…Lucky-"

_Klik _

"Maaf, pak! Kami dari tim Termelet-melet mau-"

"Apa-apaan nih? Kenapa ada kamera-kamera segala? Bubar gak! Saya kan tadi udah bilang kalo saya itu bukan psikopat! Mas jangan nyolot ya-"

_Klik_

"Ya, penonton sekalian…dan playlist kita kali ini adalah-"

_Klik_

"-Dasar kucing garong! Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dengan janda kembang itu? Aku sudah muak melihat wajah cabulmu itu-"

"Jadi kau bilang wajahku ini cabul?-"

_klik_

"MATSUIII...DASAR BODOH! Kau pikir kau itu menembak siapa, hah! Kalau mau tembak, tembak saja yang lain, selain aku! Aku ini masih normal, kau dengar itu!" (serasa gak nyambung begini ya?)

"Matikan tv-nya Matsuda!" terdengar suara Soichiro memerintah. Tapi berhubung Matsuda sedang fokus-fokusnya sama itu film, dia mengabaikannya saja.

"Matsuda!" kali ini lebih keras lagi. Tapi tetap tidak digubris oleh Matsuda.

Soichiro menghela nafas. "Mogi, bunuh tv-nya!"

"Siap komandan!" sahut Mogi sambil memberikan hormat pada Soichiro. Dan…

_BRAK..BRUAG..BLEDAAG.. _

Mogi memukul-mukul tv itu dengan tongkat baseball sampai tv-nya hancur berkeping-keping. Tunggu sampai L tahu semua kenyataan pahit ini.

Sementara Soichiro hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. "Err..Mogi, maksudku matikan tv-nya!"

"Akh! Kenapa tv-nya dihancurkan? Padahal ini episode terakhir filmnya~" jerit Matsuda frustasi.

Padahal ini adalah saat-saat menegangkan dimana Taro Matsui (Aktor favorit Matsuda) akan melakukan gebrakkan hebat dengan cara menangis bombay pas scene penembakkan pada Raito Sunaryo tadi.

_Tok tok tok_

Terdengar pintu depan diketuk seseorang. Dengan itu, Soichiro memerintahkan Matsuda untuk membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Kali aja itu L dan Light.

Terlihat seorang pria dengan jas hitam-sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Permisi, Pak! Saya agen-"

"Minyak tanah!" Matsuda memotong kata-kata orang barusan untuk mendapatkan sedikit hiburan.

"Bu-bukan, pak! Saya dari agen penelitian tsunami di Amerika. Mau memberitahukan, kalau tsunami akan datang ke Jepang. Tepatnya kota Tokyo ini. Mohon Anda bisa memberitahukannya pada instansi pemerintahan Tokyo agar segera menyebarluaskannya pada masyarakat sekitar! Anda seorang polisi Jepang kan?" jelas pria itu.

"Hum, benar!" Matsuda mengangguk. "Oh, begitu ya. Berarti harus buru-buru dong! Baiklah nanti akan saya sampaikan pada komandan!" kata Matsuda. Dan pria itu langsung pergi.

"Ada apa, Matsuda? Siapa orang tadi?" tanya Soichiro penasaran.

"Itu…dia agen penelitian dari Amerika. Dia bilang katanya Tsunami akan datang ke Tokyo!" kata Matsuda.

Soichiro, Mogi, Aizawa dan Ide langsung terlihat syok.

"Gimana nih, komandan? Si Tsunami-nya mau dijemput di Bandara, atau disuruh langsung ke Hotel saja?" tanya Matsuda polooooooss tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"…"

* * *

"Pa…Pa…"

'_Hiks..saya tahu saya yang salah, Light-kun. Tapi jangan ejek saya terus dong!'_

"Pa..Pa.."

'_Jangan menirukan nada bicara Near _lagi_, Light-kun! Kamu mau saya tendang ya?'_

"Pa..Pa.."

"LIGHT-KUN!" sembur L.

"Apaan sih? Berisik banget!" teriak Light kesal.

"Saya tahu saya yang salah! Tapi Light-kun jangan ngejek saya terus. Pake bilang 'Papa..Papa..' segala lagi. Itu mirip sama Near tahu!" teriak L.

"Siapa? Aku gak bilang apa-apa juga. Dari tadi aku diam dan stay cool aja kok! Telinga kamu aja yang bermasalah!"

"Aku juga denger kok, Light!" Ryuk ikutan nimbrung.

"Diam kau, Ryuk!" hardik Light.

"Aku ini Ryuuzaki, Light-kun. Lagian siapa itu Ryuk?"

"Pembantuku! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pa..Pa.."

"Tuh kan. Kau mulai lagi!" tunjuk L. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tipuan Light barusan. "Kau mulai lagi menirukan suara Near!"

"Apa? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau suaraku ini mirip bayi, gitu? Kau minta ditabok ya?"

"Hey, kalian berdua! Apa kalian kenal dia ini?" tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul seorang pemuda ber-goggles orange dengan seorang bayi dalam dekapannya. Pemuda itu menunjuk bayi berambut putih itu pada L dan Light.

"Near?" seru L dan Light bersamaan.

L langsung menghambur ke arah pemuda itu. Sementara Light sudah menangis meraung-raung merasa kesal kenapa Near malah balik lagi. Ryuk hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Light. Untung Light bukan perempuan. Kalau perempuan, pasti Ryuk sudah menarik tali bra di punggungnya itu. Dasar shinigami bejat!

Setelah sampai di depan pemuda ganteng itu, L menunduk. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan menangis... Aku tidak akan menangis... Aku tidak akan menangis..."

"AKU INGIN MENANGIS.." tangis L langsung pecah saat dia memangku Near dan mendorong pemuda berambut kemerahan itu sampai dia hampir jatuh terjungkal dari atas jembatan ini. Sedangakan di bawah sana, mulut ikan paus sudah menganga dengan lebarnya! Heee...Emangnya ini di kartun Tom & Jerry apa.

Gara-gara tangisannya L saat itu, wilayah Jepang dan sekitarnya, berguncang.

Ini nih kayaknya yang menyebabkan tsunami.

Si kecil Near hanya bisa melongo melihat L menangis kesetanan seperti itu. Ia memandang L seolah mengatakan, "Nape lu mewek?"

Ya enggaklah! Masa iya Near bicara dengan nada antagonis begitu. Orang dia baru bisa bilang be a en ce i! Lha, banci dong?XD

"Jadi kau mengenal bayi itu?" tanya pemuda yang dalam benak L sudah dijadikan sebagai superhero itu. L mengangguk.

L menghapus air matanya. "Aku Ryuuzaki. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa ya namamu?" tanya L sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Oh, namaku Mail Jeevas. Tapi panggil saja aku Matt tanpa embel-embel ganteng, keren atau sebagainya ok!" jawab pemuda bernama Matt itu sambil menerima jabat tangan dari L. Sementara Light merengut sebal. Merasa kesal trendmark-nya telah disatroni oleh orang yang bernama Matt itu.

'Mail Jeevas..Mail Jeevas..' ingatkan Light untuk menuliskan nama itu di Death Note sepulang dari markas oke! TIDAK!

"Eng..gimana caranya kamu bisa menyelamatkan Near yang kecebur di sungai di bawah sana?" tanya L. Dia penasaran bagaimana caranya Matt ini rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menolong Near.

"Menyelamatkan?" Matt menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Waktu itu aku sedang ada di perahu untuk memancing ubur-ubur,"

"U-ubur-ubur?" L sedikit sweatdrop ketika mendengar Matt akan memancing ubur-ubur. Dan…di sungai?

Sampai bulu hidung dikuncir juga, yang namanya ubur-ubur gak bakalan ada di sungai oy! Bener-bener kacau nih si Matt!

"Nah, pas perahuku sampai di bawah jembatan, aku udah siap dengan jaring ubur-uburku. Tapi tiba-tiba jaringnya terasa berat. Aku lihat ke belakang, HAH? Ada seorang bayi di jaringku ini. Buru-buru aku merapatkan perahuku ke daratan, berharap masih bisa mengejar orang yang sudah membuang bayi ini ke sungai. Dan ternyata kau yang membuangnya!" kata Matt yang menjelaskan diikuti peragaannya. Dia kembali turun ke bawah dan naik perahu lalu menyuruh L supaya menjatuhkan Near kembali dari atas jembatan. Katanya sih supaya terlihat meyakinkan gitu. Gila gak tuh!

Ketahuan nih film yang menceritakan kehidupan sponge kuning di bawah laut, tidak aman untuk dikonsumsi oleh kaum remaja. Harusnya film itu dicekal! Karena ada contoh nyata di sini.

"Ya, yang penting sekarang Near selamat. Karena kau sudah menyelamatkan Near, ini aku kasih strawberi!" L memberikan satu potong strawberi dari saku celananya. Padahal strawberi itu akan dia makan saat di markas nanti.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot!" ucap Matt sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ambil saja. Ini ucapan terima kasihku, Matt!"

"Tidak perlu!"

* * *

Markas Penyelidikan KIRA

"Ryuuzaki lama sekali ya?" keluh Aizawa.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi!" ucap Soichiro menenangkan. Emangnya Aizawa ngamuk-ngamuk gitu? Gak juga yeee…

_BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu didobrak dengan keras. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut. Terlihat seorang pria dan seorang wanita muncul di baliknya. Keduanya sama-sama bule.

Pria bule itu langsung berlari ke arah Soichiro dan langsung mencengkram celana panjang Soichiro. Dalam artian, sekarang pria itu sedang ngesot di lantai sambil berlinang air mata.

"Pak polisi. Bantulah kami!" lirihnya.

"Maaf, Pak! Tapi sekarang kami bukan lagi polisi! Lagipula ada apa ini?" tanya Ide.

"Tapi dulu kan kalian polisi! Tolonglah, Pak. Kami berdua kehilangan bayi kami!"

* * *

**Dua jam kemudian**

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Terima saja!"

"Ah, tidak usah. Lagipula aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!"

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kalau tidak diterima, aku tendang loh nanti!"

"Ya, sudah. Kalau dipaksa, mau bagaimana lagi. Terima kasih ya!" gumam Matt sambil menerima potongan strawberi itu dari L. Dan dengan tidak tahu malunya, dia langsung melahap strawberi tersebut di depan L.

"Woy, Ryuuzaki! Cepat kita pergi! Orang-orang di markas pasti sudah bosan menunggu kita!" seru Light.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada apa-apa lagi aku permisi dulu ya. Mau nerusin menangkap ubur-ubur di bawah!" pamit Matt lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan L dan Near.

"Hehe..Near ayo kita segera pergi ke markas!" gumam L sambil berjalan menyusul Light yang sudah duluan melangkah pergi.

…

…

Light sudah duluan masuk ke markas. Ryuuzaki, dia sedang membasuh dirinya dan Near di air pancuran di depan warung sana. Karena lagi-lagi L tersandung dan menjatuhkan Near ke selokan. Padahal Light sudah menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Near, tapi L tetap bersikeras ingin menggendong Near. Dan akhirnya..ya gitu deh!

Light memicingkan matanya ketika melihat dua orang yang sama-sama bule sedang berbicara dengan Ayahnya.

Light yang memang seorang pemuda yang punya keingintahuan yang kuat, akhirnya menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini, Ayah? Siapa mereka berdua?" tanya Light pada Ayahnya.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Aku Roger! Roger Danuarta dan ini isteriku.."

"Aku Wedy Cagur!" kata wanita berkacamata hitam dengan lipstick yang merah menggoda itu.

"Aku Matsuda!"

"UDAH TAU!" teriak Light pada Matsuda. Membuat Soichiro sedikit menganga melihat putera kebanggaannya yang biasanya diam-diam merayap(?) itu berteriak-teriak gaje.

Tapi demi kewarasannya dan juga untuk menghindari kejang otot di sekitar leher dan pinggang, Soichiro memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing saja.

Sekarang Light bisa melihat jelas kedua orang asing ini. Bukannya mereka adalah pasutri sukses pemilik 'Restoran Borokokok' yang ternama di London dan mempunyi cabang di setiap negara itu?

Ya, Light tahu mereka dari file di komputernya Ryuuzaki. Tahulah Ryuuzaki itu suka hunting makanan di seluruh dunia. Jadi dia mengumpulkan info-info restoran terkemuka di dunia. Ya salah satunya restoran mereka berdua itu.

Tapi yang membuat Light bertanya-tanya adalah mau apa mereka berdua ke sini?

"Light, mereka berdua ini kehilangan bayi mereka yang baru berumur sekitar sembilan belas bulan lebih tujuh hari!" Soichiro mengatakan. Light terlihat kaget mendengarnya.

Kemudian pintu markas terbuka. Muncullah sosok L sambil menggendong seorang bayi berambut putih yang agak basah. Semua yang ada di situ langsung melotot melihatnya. Ya, kecuali Light dan Soichiro saja.

"PUTERAKU!" tiba-tiba pria bernama Roger itu berlari ke arah L dan langsung merebut Near dari L.

"Hey, itu kan anaknya Aizawa!" teriak Soichiro yang membuat Aizawa tersentak. Light hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala saja. Dari kemarin dia belum keramas sih!

Wanita yang merupakan isteri dari Roger itu pun menghampiri L.

"Jadi kau yang sudah membawa bayiku?" teriak Wedy mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ryuuzaki sampai bajunya robek. Yang setelah diobservasi, diketahui bahwa Wedy merupakan mantan pegulat professional yang sudah beberapa kali membabat habis Taufik Hidayat(?) dalam acara Smack Down! Kacau!

"Kau tahu apa yang biasa aku lakukan pada orang yang sudah membuat aku kesal, hah?" bentak Wedy meminta jawaban dari L.

"Err..dipeluk dan dicium?" jawab L ngasal.

"Kau iniiiii…" Wedy hampir melayangkan pukulan mautnya.

"Te-tenang, Ma!" cegah Roger sambil mencoba menghentikan aksi isterinya yang hampir menonjok L.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Panda ini yang sudah menculik bayi kita. Apa kau sudah lupa?" bentak Wedy sambil menabok Roger.

"…Panda?"

"Hm. Ceritanya sangat panjang!" Roger menghela nafas.

"Tolong untuk dipersingkat!" ujar Soichiro tegas.

Kemudian Roger menjelaskan secara terperinci bagaimana mereka berdua kehilangan bayi mereka.

Semuanya bermula dari Wedy yang ngidam pengen pergi ke kebun binatang di kota London. Aneh, saat itu Wedy sudah melahirkan bayi mereka, tapi kenapa dia masih ngidam juga.

Dan saat itu sial bagi mereka berdua. Ada seekor panda yang ngamuk dan kabur dari kandangnya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya bayi mereka dibawa lari oleh panda gila itu dengan dimasukkan ke kantong panda tersebut. Heran, ini panda apa kanguru? =_=a

Sampai saat itu mereka mencari bayi mereka kemana-mana. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil!

Banyak gosip yang mengatakan ada yang melihat panda dan seorang bayi yang berendam di pemandian umum di negara Korea. Mereka langsung pergi ke Korea. Ada juga yang melihat panda yang memakan bambu di negara Cina, mereka langsung pergi ke Cina. Bahkan yang paling tidak masuk akal adalah ada panda yang menjadi host sebuah acara di televisi. Mereka pun datang ke negara tersebut. Dan yang terakhir, ada yang pernah melihat panda di supermarket yang dirantai sambil menggendong bayi untuk membeli popok. Untuk yang satu ini, L agak tersindir ketika mendengarnya.

"Emm..jadi begitu ceritanya. Tapi, Ryuuzaki itu bukan panda yang sudah menculik bayi ini. Kami menemukannya malam-malam di depan pintu apartemen kami beberapa hari yang lalu!" Light mencoba menjelasan duduk persoalannya atau malah memutar balikkan faktor(?) pada Wedy yang kelihatannya sudah tenang berkat semburan air dari Mogi.

"Tuh, denger gak, Ma? Mereka itu yang sudah merawat Chocolatos Lezatos saat panda itu meninggalkannya di depan rumah mereka. Coba kalau gak ada mereka gimana, Ma?" ucap Roger. Wedy hanya bisa menunduk merasa bersalah telah buruk sangka pada L.

Biasalah namanya juga wanita. Gara-gara naiknya harga daging macan kumbang juga semakin meroketnya harga bayi tabung, tidak menutup kemungkinan seseorang bisa stess berat dan bertindak di luar kendali seperti tadi.

"Eng..Chocolatos Lezatos?" L menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, putera kami ini namanya Chocolatos Lezatos!" seru Roger sambil mengangkat putera kebanggannya ini.

Light dan L sudah sweatdrop setengah mati. Padahal mereka sudah menamai bayi ini nama yang kereeeen banget! Tapi kenapa nama aslinya..?

"..Nama yang sangat artistik sekali!" L tersenyum kecut.

"Benarkah? Nama ini aku ambil dari puteraku yang lahir di Italia tapi tumbuh di London ini!"

"Tuh, sudah kubilang kan, Ma! Kalau nama Chocolatos Lezatos itu lebih keren daripada Nate River pemberian dari Ayahmu itu!" kata Roger sambil menyenggol bahu isterinya. Sementara sang isteri hanya membuang muka saja.

* * *

Setelah dirasa tidak ada keperluan lagi, kedua pasutri itu pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah mereka di London. Sudah satu minggu ini mereka meninggalkan bisnis mereka. Takut terjadi apa-apa aja gitu.

"Selamat tinggal Near-err maksudku Chocolatos Lezatos!" ugh, Light sedikit gak kuat ngucapinnya.

"Lain kali mainlah ke London, ke rumah kami. Jangan sungkan ya!" kata Roger dibalas anggukkan dari Wedy.

"Hum! Kalau kalian senggang juga jangan lupa sering-sering main ke sini ya. Near eh, maksudku Chocolatos Lezatos sendiri juga gak apa-apa!" lagian siapa juga yang mengharapkan Roger dan Wedy balik lagi. Jadi si Chocolatos Lezatos-nya dipaketkan saja lewat pos.

"Near.."

"Ehem!"

"Maksudku, Chocolatos Lezatos…jangan lupakan kami ya!" L menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Near a.k.a Chocolatos Lezatos itu.

"Pa..Pa..." Near menggapai-gapaikan tangannya pada L. Membuat L tersenyum geli. Sekarang kan L bukan Papanya lagi. Huks..

"Kila..Ki..la.." kali ini Near menggapai-gapaikan tangannya pada Light, Light hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sampai akhirpun, Light masih juga dipanggil Kira olehnya. Dasar bocah!

Kemudian Roger dan Wedy melangkah dan memasuki limousin mereka yang ukurannya panjaaaaaang banget!

Catatan: satu huruf 'a' dalam kata di atas, mewakili 10 meter panjang limousine milik Roger! Catatan paling penting sepanjang masa nih!

"Bye!"

Semuanya melambaikan tangan pada Limosin yang mulai manjauh itu. Ketahuan nih pada sarap semua! Masa lambai-lambai tangan sama mobil sih?

"Hah~ sudah kuduga kalau cetakan macam Aizawa gak mungkin bisa menghasilkan bayi bule kayak gitu!" gumam Soichiro lalu melenggang pergi masuk ke dalam markas.

"Kerja..kerja.." Matsuda memukulkan tinjunya ke udara lalu menyusul komandannya, begitu pula Aizawa dan Ide.

Light yang semula akan beranjak pergi, menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat L masih tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Akhirnya Light menghampirinya.

"Dia tidak akan melupakan kita, Ryuuzaki!" ucap Light pelan pada L yang menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi tidak ada balasan dari L. Light menghela nafas dan melangkah masuk ke markas.

"Sepertinya aku sangat menyukai anak kecil!" bisik L.

"Huh?" kata-kata L barusan sukses menghentikan langkah Light. Dia melihat L udah nyengir-nyengir gaje. Biasanya kalau L udah gitu, ada hal yang menarik buatnya. Dan Light kayaknya sudah mencium bau malapetaka nih!

"Ne, Light-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita merawat bayi lagi?" L menatap Light dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"APA?"

**-TAMAT-

* * *

**

Akhirnya..selese juga ini fic gaje! Ya begitulah, sodara-sodara. Berhubung saya gak bisa bikin adegan nangis guling-guling, jadinya endingnya malah gaje begini~ m{-_-}m

Ryuk: "Kenapa gak ada yang nanyain aku kemana?"

Iya, iya, Ryuk kemana aja sih? Kok gak nongol saat Near mau pulang?*nanyanya setengah hati*

Ryuk: "Hehehe..aku lagi sibuk makan gorengannya si Naomi!"

Hah~ dah bisa nebak. Pasti jawabannya gak mutu!

Dan L mau ngasuh bayi lagi? Tantangan berat nih buat Light. Dan untuk beberapa waktu yang lama Light sepertinya akan vacum dulu sebagai Kira dan memberikan kepemilikkan Death Note pada orang lain saja.

Mikami: "Aku saja! Aku saja!"*tendanged*

Huweee…makasih buat yang udah setia baca fic ini sampai tamat. Dan maaf juga kalo banyak salah-salahnya terutama saya yang udah nendang Mikami tadi~

Apa? Minta Mikami ditendang lagi? Sip! Sip!*nendang Mikami lagi*

Special thanks for:

**Choco-Strawberry**

**Zeev Camillo**

**Jeevas Revolution**

**Rei-no-otome**

**mei-chan roronoashimizuhayashi**

**Hana 1225**

**Sweet Ichi9o**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

**Siluman Panda**

**Cheeyrin Illussions**

**Li Chylee**

**Shinrei Azuranica**

**Rei Wana Hiragizawa**

**DollieMoral13**

**Vayne it's me**

**yovphcutez**

Siapa yang mau diasuh sama L atau Light? Baris dulu yah bayi-bayi kecil! Sediakan saja popok yang banyak! XD sippo..jangan lupa review yap!

Ciao!


End file.
